Navidad en la mansión Riddle - Potter
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. One shot escrito para un reto en El baño de Myrtle por Adhara Isilmë Ilcalassë.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **One shot escrito para un reto en El baño de Myrtle por Adhara Isilmë Ilcalassë.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

IMAGEN QUE INSPIRO EL ONE-SHOT: http "dos puntos" /imageshack "punto" us/a/img16/4576/navidadenlamansinriddle "punto" jpg

**Navidad en la Mansión Riddle – Potter**

Tom contempló a su pequeño hijo retozando en la alfombra con algunos regalos sin abrir, estaba esperando que sus invitados y su esposo no se retrasaran demasiado. Lucius era toda puntualidad, pero últimamente el Lobo lo entretenía demasiado en la cama.

Pero tampoco había tanto apuro, Harry aún era pequeño y no entendía todavía de esas tradiciones muggles que su esposo y el licántropo tercamente querían celebrar.

Seguramente de sus antiguos colaboradores ninguno pensaría siquiera en él recostado en la alfombra, jugando con el pequeño y enterrado en paquetes de regalos muggles, bajo un árbol adornado con luces de colores y esferas, una bandeja que contenía chocolate caliente y galletitas, al frente una chimenea encendida en donde colgaban dos botas navideñas rebosantes de dulces con el nombre bordado en cada una indicando a sus pequeños y traviesos dueños.

Suspiró, todos sus planes se habían ido a la mierda por culpa del culito respingón de un chico que contaba tan solo con dieciséis años pero que se le había metido bajo la piel tan rápido que no alcanzó a darse cuenta del peligro.

Se incorporó al sentir el crepitar de llamas en la chimenea del saloncito adjunto que indicaba que alguien llegaba por Red Flú, se sentó en el sofá tras echarle un hechizo alrededor del niño para que no fuese a lastimarse con algo y esperó con ansias ver entrar a su pareja por la puerta.

Suspiró aliviado y feliz de verle. El chico entraba con la capa de Mortífago aun puesta y la máscara blanca en la mano.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó de manera distraída mientras lo veía sacarse la capa y dejarla sobre un silloncito junto con la máscara.

- No le hemos encontrado pero ya aparecerá, debe estar con alguna de sus conquistas –el chico caminó hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño y lo levantó en sus brazos dándole unos cuantos besos y revolviéndole el cabello. Luego lo depositó en la mullida alfombra pasándole un montoncito de esferas de colores para que se entretuviera y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó con pasión.

El castaño dejó escapar un gemidito de placer.

- ¿Nuestros invitados aún no han llegado? –preguntó James acariciando los rizos de la cabellera castaño oscuro.

- Aún no, ya sabes que Lucius se olvida del mundo junto a su licántropo.

- Remus, cariño. Se llama Remus –le dijo el otro divertido.

- Como sea, tú sigue besándome –le ordenó con un pequeño gruñido.

Mientras James lo besaba como le había sido ordenado, nuestro Tom no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que todo en su vida, en sus planes y en sus deseos habían dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados poniendo su mundo del revés.

Tom Marvolo Riddle tenía la mejor concepción sobre sí mismo y sus planes eran ambiciosos y sus convicciones firmes, así como sus deseos de venganza.

Él se convertiría en el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y cambiaría el Mundo Mágico en uno que dominara a los asquerosos muggles que le habían dado una vida miserable en un orfanato donde le habían mirado toda su vida como un bicho raro y donde había sido castigado duramente.

Sacado luego de allí a los once años por un vejete que en vez de darle cariño y guiarlo como se merecía cualquier niño solo lo había seguido mirando igual como le miraban los malditos muggles, como un bicho raro, más digno de ser estudiado y vigilado que querido, siendo tratado diferente y viviendo de la caridad del Colegio, siendo devuelto para cada festividad y épocas de vacaciones al maldito orfanato que odiaba tanto y donde se sentía fuera de lugar y más solo que nunca.

Observando y estudiando al viejo había aprendido el sutil arte de la manipulación, había aprendido a cuidarse a sí mismo desconfiando de todos y en su soledad pudo descubrir todos los secretos del Castillo que amaba como su verdadero hogar.

Había formado una red de contactos usando la táctica de Slughorn, la de la telaraña. Halagando gente, engañando, sobornando y hechizando.

Cuando empezó a formar sus huestes vengadoras y conquistadoras fue cuando conoció a dos de los que algún día llegarían a convertirse en sus lugartenientes si le demostraban que eran dignos de él, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

Debió adivinar que aquel rubio delicioso de ojos color tormenta, platinada cabellera y poseedor del cuerpo más hermoso que jamás haya visto le llevaría a la perdición tarde o temprano.

Lo deseaba, lo quería para él, lo quería en su cama y rogando sus caricias, pero el maldito rubio que era medio veela se había enamorado de un inferior, de un maldito Licántropo que le robaba el sueño y que era dueño de sus fantasías.

Decidido a tenerlo para él, un día le emborrachó y le hizo confesar el nombre del licántropo que lo traía de cabeza, sorprendiéndose de que fuera tan solo un chiquillo de la edad de Severus que aun ni siquiera terminaba el colegio.

Desesperado recurrió a lo que siempre le había rendido frutos, la manipulación. Se acercó más al rubio fingiendo interés en ayudarle con su padre para que pudiera estar con su pareja.

Fingiendo ser su amigo un día se ofreció a acompañarlo a Hogsmeade a ver al chiquillo que traía a su rubio vuelto de cabeza, prometiéndose deshacerse de él a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

No es que estuviera arrepentido de nada, pero si alguien le hubiera profetizado que sus planes tan calibradamente elaborados durante años iban a ser mandados al traste por un chiquillo de dieciséis años jamás hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en Hogsmeade por el resto de su vida.

Y es que cuando Lucius le había indicado hacia el final de la calle para informarle que Remus Lupin se acercaba con su grupo de amigos no había tenido tiempo de siquiera echarle una mirada al que consideraba su enemigo mortal. Porque había quedado prendado de unos ojos color caoba que brillaban de picardía, una sonrisa de suficiencia y desprecio que rivalizaba incluso con la de Lucius y un cuerpo que era de infarto aunque no tuviera la perfección de su rubia tentación.

Nunca pudo entender qué tenía aquel maldito chiquillo que incluso le había dejado sin habla y le había hecho tartamudear como un crío cuando le había tenido delante, comportándose más como un idiota que como el próximo Lord Oscuro que pretendía ser en un futuro.

El chico a su vez le había observado con descaro mientras duró la reunión en Las tres Escobas, había jugado con su autocontrol batiendo sus largas pestañas sobre esos ojos color caoba, había hundido su dedo en el pocillo con helado de chocolate y lo había lamido mientras no despegaba su vista de él, haciéndole sudar, tensándolo y calentándolo tanto que tuvo que escapar como un pendejo hasta el baño del bar para masturbarse furiosamente.

Desde aquel día perdió todo el interés que tenía en Lucius Malfoy, incluso intercediendo por él ante Abraxas Malfoy, manipulando de nuevo, torciendo sus ideas para no terminar contradiciéndose y seguir teniendo el poder que le había costado tanto trabajo ganar en aquellos años.

Perdió sus noches de sueño tranquilo, porque despertaba sudando y húmedo como un crío de quince años, apenas si podía probar bocado sabiendo que no descansaría hasta volver a verle, pero negándose a sí mismo el hacerlo. Le asustaba y su instinto le decía que estaba a punto de caer en la trampa mortal. Aquella que por tantos años desechó y de la cual escapó con ahínco, el amor.

Pero como decía siempre su pequeño diablillo, esto debía ser obra del destino, porque escapándole terminó dándose de bruces contra él en la misma casa que le pertenecía a la que fuera antes su obsesión.

Abraxas finalmente convencido había dado el permiso para que Lucius cortejara formalmente a su Lobo, su pareja destinada y había accedido a conocer a los amigos sangre pura del chico.

Él, lógicamente, había sido invitado y no había podido negarse. Estuvo toda la reunión ignorándole y obligándose a no prestarle atención, seguro de que podría controlarse y desechar la atracción que sentía por aquel chiquillo demasiado joven e inexperto, inmaduro y… tremendamente atractivo, maldita sea.

Pero cuando el chiquillo se había levantado y caminado en dirección a los jardines de la Mansión pasando frente a él moviendo sugestivamente sus caderas y mirándolo como si quisiera devorarlo no pudo evitar seguirlo como un perro faldero.

Atrapó al chiquillo en medio del jardín, lo empujó contra un árbol y lo besó hasta cansarse, sin restricciones ni cuestionamientos, solo sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo y al fin podía hacerlo.

Pero fue en el momento que deslizó sus manos hacia terrenos más íntimos cuando se sintió empujado bruscamente y los ojos esmeraldas antes pícaros y seductores le demostraron que también podían brillar como el fuego del infierno.

El chiquillo le había mirado de pies a cabeza furioso y con desprecio, había arreglado sus ropas he intentado pasar a su lado. Él lo jaló del brazo, pero el chico lo había sacudido violentamente deshaciendo el agarre.

- Si quieres un revolcón estás listo –había siseado el chico –Al menos me hubieras invitado a salir primero y me hubieses mentido por último. Si estás acostumbrado a tratar con putos búscate uno.

Cuando reaccionó al fin el chico había desaparecido del jardín y también de la mansión. Estaba seguro que ese había sido el momento preciso de su caída porque no volvió a ser el mismo.

Soportó un par de semanas sustentándose en su inconmensurable orgullo y aferrándose a sus planes, pero al fin había terminado mandando una larga carta con disculpas y unos chocolates. Esperó desesperado una respuesta que no llegó hasta dos semanas después con dos simples frases.

"Estás disculpado.

Los chocolates me gustan rellenos de trufa, pero los de moka también estaban ricos.

James."

No pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír ante el descaro del maldito niñato, pero se rindió ante lo inevitable y empezó a cortejarle, le enviaba semanalmente una carta y una caja de chocolate de sus favoritos y un montón de otros dulces para que compartiera con sus amigos y le visitaba fielmente en cada salida a Hogsmeade que tenía el muchacho.

Cuando finalmente logró tenerlo en su cama era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado como un idiota y se rindió a lo que tenía que pasar, se vio de pronto con un novio, con planes de matrimonio y más tarde bregando con los antojos insólitos de su embarazado esposo. Pero cuando supo que valía la pena perder por todo lo que luchado antes de conocer a su adorable y ardiente esposo James Potter fue cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos.

Harry fue el ancla que le ató a la vida común y corriente, a aquel remanso de paz que era su hogar, donde compartía días tranquilos jugando con su adoración y retozando en la cama con la luz de sus ojos, con ese James que había madurado en sus brazos, que había terminado de crecer en su cama y que se había convertido en el eje de su vida.

Un jalón a su rizado cabello hizo que volviera de nuevo a la realidad.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores, sobre todo cuando me estoy refregando contra ti –reclamó James haciendo un mohín disgustado.

- Estaba recordando cuando te conocí.

James dejó escapar una risilla petulante y se movió acomodándose más sobre su esposo.

- Realmente pensé que me pondrías las cosas más difíciles –se burló.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a tus encantos, niño descarado? –preguntó simulando enfado.

- Lo que pasa es que eres un viejo pervertido que le gustan los chicos tiernos como yo –dijo el otro escapando de sus brazos y riendo alegremente –Iré a cambiarme… A propósito el viejo aún cree que los Mortífagos nos preparamos para una guerra –soltó el chico divertido –Me hizo tomar una poción para ver si me tenías bajo el Imperius. Por Merlín, ya llevamos más de cinco años juntos, ya está chocheando.

- Déjalo que crea lo que guste –dijo el castaño levantándose y aferrándolo entre sus brazos –Tú y yo sabemos que solo queremos que Harry viva feliz y en un mundo lleno de paz, formar la escuela para los hijos de muggles y los mestizos y que aprendan nuestras costumbres y nuestra historia solo ayudará a que se cimiente la paz. Lo que no fue tal ve buena idea es el nombre que le has puesto.

- Me pareció divertido que se llamara "Los Mortífagos" y que usáramos las máscaras y las capas.

- Tú jamás crecerás, ¿verdad? –preguntó el otro intentando no reírse.

- Es como te gusto, así que no te quejes –dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo –Son casi las diez, Tom –dijo separándose –Van a llegar nuestros invitados para abrir los regalos y aún estoy sin arreglarme y sin pedirle a los elfos que preparen el desayuno –susurró bajo los labios del mayor.

- Lo soluciono inmediatamente –dijo Tom Riddle haciendo un pase con su varita y dejando a su esposo en un pijama de seda color cielo y una bata blanca.

- Pervertido –susurró James riéndose –Debo cambiar a Harry.

- No hay problema –dijo el castaño, tras besarle el cuello y James se echó a reír cuando su pequeño hijo quedó vestido con diminuto traje de Papa Noel.

- Se ve adorable, Tom, gracias por dejarme pasar Navidad como quería –le dijo el azabache mirándolo esta vez con adoración.

- Sabes que siempre tendrás lo que quieras.

El chisporroteo de la Red Flú les hizo apartarse y Tom vio como James daba saltitos emocionados, apenas si podía contener las babas que amenazaban inundarle ante la natural alegría de su pareja.

- Llegaron, llegaron. Harry, ven aquí, Draco ha venido a pasar Navidad contigo.

- ¡Daco! –el niño palmoteó alegremente

Poco después entraba Remus Lupin con su andar reposado sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, que comenzó a estirar sus bracitos hacia James para estar cerca de Harry.

Tras ellos apareció Lucius con cara de resignación levitando un enorme montón de regalos, pero con una indudable sonrisa de satisfacción, seguramente el Lobo le había dado su regalo de Navidad entre las sábanas de seda.

Lucius depositó los regalos al pie del árbol y eludió prudentemente a los dos jóvenes Gryffindor que parloteaban sin cesar mientras depositaba a los niños en la alfombra.

- Necesito un trago –le susurró el veela al castaño y Tom se echó a reír.

- ¿Te ha tocado envolver los regalos?

- Sí, y a lo muggle –masculló el otro

- ¿Por qué cuernos es tan importante hacerlo a mano? –masculló el castaño escabulléndose lentamente hacia el bar –Con lo fácil que echarles un hechizo y listo. Y encima quedarían mejor envueltos.

- ¿Y para qué mierda envolverlos? –le siguió el veela también con sigilo –Si después lo rasgan en un segundo y encima todo queda echo una mierda.

Tom sirvió dos opas de Hidromiel y le alargó una a su amigo, se miraron y exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Gryffindor, ¿quién los entiende?!

Los dos sonrieron cómplices y les dieron un trago a su bebida, casi al mismo tiempo los dos vasos volaron de sus manos y fueron reemplazados por cocoa caliente, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de james Potter.

- ¡Gryffindor! –mascullaron ambos otra vez rodando los ojos.

- Vengan acá los dos, Draco va a abrir su primer regalo.

Los dos hombres se acercaron y contemplaron pacientemente como el pobre crío intentaba desenvolver el regalo por largos cinco minutos mientras Harry se revolvía inquieto en los brazos de James tratando de tomar uno para él.

Exasperado Lucius lanzó un hechizo e hizo desaparecer el papel, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de Tom sin vergüenza alguna cuando James y Remus le miraron con los ojos entornados. Tom dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

- James… Los niños son aún muy pequeños, ¿no sería más fácil que les ayudaran? A este paso terminarán de abrirlos para Año nuevo.

Recibió un par de miradas encolerizadas pero al final los dos chicos más jóvenes terminaron asintiendo y empezaron a ayudar a los niños a abrir sus regalos.

Los dos Slytherin suspiraron de alivio y comenzaron a beber el maldito brebaje demasiado azucarado.

Tom suspiro de alivio, al fin habían terminado con los rituales y podrían ir a desayunar por fin. Pero cuando se encaminaban a la mesa fueron jalados abruptamente y girados sin compasión por sus parejas que les indicaban hacia los niños.

Harry le daba un tímido beso a Draco en la mejilla mientras éste le empujaba sin consideración alguna para quitarle el juguete de las manos. El pequeño Harry sin embargo no se quejó y se acercó de nuevo para jugar y Draco le pasó un sonajero.

- ¿No son lindos? –preguntó James riendo abiertamente –Parece que se gustan.

- Amor, son bebés, no saben de esas cosas.

- Pues al paso que van te darás el gusto de que un Malfoy duerma en la cama de un Riddle –soltó Lucius como si nada.

Tom se atragantó con el chocolate que bebía en ese momento y lo escupió sin elegancia ninguna. Remus le pellizcó el brazo tan fuerte al rubio que este dio un alarido y James se cruzó de brazos enfadado y celoso, pero luego se echó a reír.

- Si lo hubiera sabido al principio me teñía de rubio platino y me ahorraba el trabajo. Vamos a desayunar ya, que esta será una Navidad para recordar.


End file.
